leap_boku_no_herofandomcom-20200214-history
August Starland
Appearance August Starland is a man with an athletic build on the more muscled side, slicked back blue hair with woven locks varying in their number from day to day hanging down over his ears and a large ponytail to tie back the mane of blue hair that he has. His sparkling earrings and pony-tail cylinder are well known accessories that he always wears. Casual attire: In casual clothing, August tends to wear hoodies with single pockets for both hands to slip into and jeans that rest comfortably on his body, favoring sandals for their cheap cost and using his quirk to turn them into shoes normally. AITH uniform: As a professor at AITH, August wears long or short sleeved polo shirts, a standard red or black tie and black or khaki slacks, with shoes to match the ensemble. Hero Costume: As Big Bang, August wears a blue body suit with silver trimmings designed to look like different constellations. Over the body suit he wears shin guards and forearm guards made of metal that has black decorations on them. Bullet proof leather vest, leg guards and upper arm coverings keep himself protected from other dangerous attacks. He also wears cyan colored fabrics such as a cowl with a hood and oriental inspired hakama over his upper body and lower body. Personality Always smiling yet with a bevy of emotions, August Starland is ready to keep the stalwart face on that he needs to be the Symbol of Peace for the world. usually upbeat, August confidently strides on through everything he does, even if his information is wrong, he will give an explanation that the heroics of it justify the change of information. This often makes him the butt of jokes between his peers, yet he is always ready for rebuttal with ludicrous amounts of puns and observational humor. When threatened personally, or those that are in his charge especially, August continues to smile yet clearly shows the disdain and determination that he has. He is more than willing to put everything on the line for the sake of protecting those that matter to him and even villains undergoing friendly fire, not wanting to watch anyone suffer in the long run. History August grew up on the streets between Ireland, England and Scotland, his family constantly moving from place to place with him getting to see the seedy underbelly of low level crime with his parents working on the public protection force in the secret investigation level. Whenever covers were blown by higher level criminals and one parent would be under attack, the other would save the day. Or sometimes August would be kidnapped, and he would always smile as he was taught to and to not show fear. ALl of that added up to August wanting to become a professional hero, so that no one could go through that kind of instance. SO he applied himself hard through the different schools he went through and wound up being accepted to the dormitories of Ace in the Hole Academy, where he would make a name for himself as the Ace among Aces thanks to his unique and powerful quirk. He would graduate with flying colors and be selected for various sidekick positions. From there it was a hop a skip a jump and an orbital drop in one case to becoming the new symbol of peace fo the world, working tirelessly to be the best of the best, the top of the pantheon, the champion among the winners. August Starland, also known as Big Bang, would be the hero that was sought after and returned to his roots at AITH Academy. Relationships Hivemind: When it comes to the Quintuplets, August shows them their due respect, albeit in a teasing manner, offhandedly mentioning their 'short' comings. Split Deicision: Like the other teachers at Ace in the Hole, August shares a connection of comraderie, though he finds his different ways to make a pun out of what she does among other things. Crunch Time: August spends a lot of calories using his quirk, so the Cooking Hero is a constant source of friendship and being a guinea pig for new recipes. If only August's iron gut helped Crunch Time realize some recipes might be too spicy. Foster: The woman who recruited him to AITH Academy, someone whose quirk and attitude are one of the only things that he can't get by, the sense of rivalry between this age gap is well known though he is more than happy to show that he puts faith in her decisions. Ryujin: The former symbol of peace and the current symbol of peace get on about as well as you can imagine, with Big Bang often giving Ryujin words of encouragement that are constantly taken as jabs at his professional career. Quirk and techniques All That Matters: A black hole in your left hand, a white hole in your right, at least in terms of concept. All That matters allows August to control, and change in some cases, the molecular structure of objects that he has touched. Adding through the right hand to increase the size of objects or taking through the left hand to decrease the size of objects, August has used this quirk to rocket him to the top. It should be noted that his quirk can be used on things with a delayed effect after throwing them, or with a quick effect and varying degrees of change with held objects. The drawback to this amazing quirk is that it cannot be used on things that are intangible, such as water or fire. Nor can it be used on anything organic with a lifepulse. Lastly, objects that he has thrown do not grow or shrink until he has touched them again. *Shooting Star: A series of quick stabs with his Staff of Creation, causing the length of the pole to grow out and shrink back in in rapid succession, used for targeting pressure points to debilitate a character. *Orbit: A large sweeping motion with his Staff of Creation, increasing the length of the weapon to strike a large area around his vicinity, used for parrying or pushing back in the end. *Soaring Comet: Driving his Staff into the ground before making the length of it shoot out with great force, propelling himself through the air. While in the air, he can strike a target with his foot, or use his staff to shoot out with the hook end to latch onto something and pull himself to the ground quickly. *Escape Velocity: A quick motion of the hands and unleashing either Stellar Rings or Space Debris, Big Bang targets a single foe with a large array of binding attacks all at once. *Meteor Shower: A faster and more powerful version of Shooting Star, this version emphasizes changing the angle and direction of the Staff of Creation during the stabs to target multiple areas of the body instead of one single face that he is up against. *Event Horizon: A more powerful version of Orbit, using another spin but varying degrees of length, the staff is spun about to disarm and damage enemies at great speeds with the ends of the staff being grown and shrunk about to act as different weapons. *Debris Field: A delayed reaction activation of his quirk using a variety of his Space Debris and Stellar Rings, August let's them hang in the air before raining down on a large area, causing a massive field of binding attacks. *String Theory: The ultimate move of Big Bang. It combines the force of Event Horizon and Meteor Shower. With a single stabbing motion, the Staff of Creation is thrust out with dozens of separate branches out in all directions in a large conic area, seeking to pin and damage enemies caught up in the maze of the attack. Rank Paragon of Justice Stats *Does not apply to total Equipment Staff of Creation: August's personal favorite tool, it is a large staff with a right angle handle at the top. It is made up of a material composition that makes it the essential item to be manipulated by him freely. The weapon is highly durable, having been shown to resist the force of someone with a gigantification quirk with only a small dent put into it. Stellar Rings: Remote reactive rings that open up and close around organic matter, they are designed with a small shape in mind so that when thrown and grown, they can easily pin the arms of a target to their body and restrain them in one fell swoop. Satellites: Tacky balls that are made of a material that is hyper reactive to August's quirk, becoming much more adhesive and viscous when given more size, used for detaining large bodies or large numbers of foes all at once. Space Armor: The combination of metal and bullet proof armor that August dons when performing heroic acts, designed with defense and augmenting his melee blows in mind. Trivia * He is a huge fan of odd food combinations. Jalapeno and peanut butter sandwich is one of his odd favorites. * August's puns are often rated as a 10/7 on the stats book. * Even on the verge of tears, he's always got a smile. Roleplaying Library Spars/Battles * Casual * Story Related * Jobs/Missions * Training *